


Store bought

by villager_bxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx
Summary: "Wait, so let me get this straight. All this is because neither of us likes cooking- like we always have -and you're too embarrassed to admit that that hasn't changed just because we're in college now?"Yaku stopped fiddling with the ingredients to fully turn his attention on him. "Yeah. Absolutely. Now you gonna help or do you have something else planned for tonight you astaxanthin?"





	Store bought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [priin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/priin/gifts).



> this is my secret santa gift for priintaniere on tumblr!
> 
> im not gonna lie, i did the art for this first and then came up with a fic while drawing it to go with it because i never get to write kuroyaku and i was determined to even though i also like the other ships you listed.
> 
> anyway i hope that you like it! ^^
> 
> bonus thanks to Tsucchi for being a great beta

 

"Uh, Yakkun?" Kuroo looked around their normally clean (due to it almost never being used) kitchen that was now covered in various baking supplies with Yaku in the middle of it. "You know that I'm all for learning new things about you but since when do you bake?" In the past year they'd been living together he'd hardly ever seen his boyfriend cook, let alone bake. Not that Kuroo did either but hey, take out was invented for a reason after all!

"I don't." Yaku answered quickly. "Hey you're free for the rest of today right? Come over here and help me with this."

Kuroo stared blankly at him. "Right... remind me what," he gestured at the accumulation of ingredients "this is exactly?"

Yaku rolled his eyes. "The party. With the guys from Nekoma. Did you forget what we planned oh, four months ago?" He turned his back to Kuroo in favor of searching for something in their cabinets. "Whatever. If you can't it's fine, just try to stay out of the kitchen until I'm done. Don't want you messing up the cake and end up giving everyone food poisoning tomorrow."

The jab wasn't a serious insult but it still bruised his pride enough for Kuroo to feel offended. "If that's how you feel then why'd you ask me to help in the first place?"

"I refuse to use that step stool to reach into our stupidly tall cabinets- where the hell is the- the," Yaku mimed a frustrated stirring motion, "you know, the mixing thing with the wire things!"

"Wire thi- you mean a whisk?" Yaku let out a victorious 'YES!', stating how he'd been trying to remember the name for literal hours with no luck. Kuroo couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's reaction. "You do know that the party's tomorrow right?"

"Why do you think I'm making this now? Some of us can't get Christmas eve off, _Tetsuro_." Yaku smiled to himself, pleased at the way his boyfriend's cool exterior crumbled at the use of his given name. Honestly, he always complained about how Yaku never called him by it but whenever he did, Kuroo would become a sappy mess and get embarrassed by it like he was some schoolgirl and not the nineteen year old college student that he was.

"Why do you only call me Tetsuro when you're trying to one up me or when you're angry!" Kuroo pointed accusingly at him. "That wasn't even the point I was trying to make here. Yakkun, you know they'd be fine with us just buying a cake don't you? They're not that picky- not even Kenma's that picky!"

Yaku held up the whisk he'd been searching for triumphantly. "Found it!" Kuroo golf clapped for his personal win and, deciding to humor him, Yaku responded to it in kind with a couple of over the top bows to his audience of one with a cheesy grin.

"And that's not the point here Kuroo."

"So what _is_ the point then? Because I'd love to know."

"The _point_ , is that we're in college now." Yaku moved his boyfriend aside as he went to rummage in the fridge. "We're supposed to be more mature now aren't we? Set an example for our former underclassmen- here we are." After successfully finding the milk he'd wanted, Yaku turned to find himself trapped between the fridge and Kuroo who was not at all bothered by their position. As if he was either, deep down.

Kuroo's arms easily found their place around Yaku's waist and he pulled the libero close so there wasn't any space between them. "We're plenty mature already even without a cake to prove it."

"Mmh maybe, but mature people don't max out multiple restaurant reward cards in a month because they're too lazy to buy groceries and cook for themselves." Using the milk, Yaku pushed Kuroo back two steps. He leaned up teasingly into Kuroo's face. "Don't you think?"

Kuroo was too stunned to try and stop Yaku from ducking around him and back to the kitchen island. "Wait, so let me get this straight. All this is because neither of us likes cooking- like we always have -and you're too embarrassed to admit that that hasn't changed just because we're in college now?"

Yaku stopped fiddling with the ingredients to fully turn his attention on him. "Yeah. Absolutely. Now you gonna help or do you have something else planned for tonight you astaxanthin?"

"It’s docosahexaenoic acid! And I thought that offer was revoked since I'd just 'give everyone food poisoning'?"

Yaku laughed. "I'll give you a chance prove yourself first. If we end up accidentally killing someone tomorrow though I'm pitting the blame all on you."

"You said we, that makes you an accomplice!" Kuroo dodged a crumpled up napkin that came flying at him. He narrowly avoided another as he made his hasty retreat to their bedroom. "I'll be back in a sec! Just gonna shower and change first, try not to miss me!"

"Oh be quiet!" Yaku called after him. "And make sure whatever you change into is clean! I don't want a repeat of the chloroform incident." He grimaced remembering what had happened on that day, at least from what Kuroo had told him.

Kuroo's disembodied groan rung out simultaneously with the sound of the shower turning on. "Babe I told you it was an accident! I didn't know it had spilled on my shirt!"

Instead of responding to him, Yaku spent the entirety of Kuroo's absence retrieving everything else they'd need for the cake. Almost everything. The last thing they needed was the largest mixing bowl from the set Yaku's mom had given them as a gift when they'd first moved in together. The very same one Kuroo had teasingly placed on the highest possible shelf in their already stupidly tall, as Yaku liked to put it, cabinets and there it'd stayed ever since unneeded.

Unneeded until now that is.

Yaku was seriously contemplating how bad the consequences of climbing up onto the counter and just going on his tiptoes to get it would be when an arm that was definitely not his reached up behind him and effortlessly got it for him.

"Step stool not working?" Oh he could just hear the teasing smirk in his voice.

The fully prepared argument on how he didn't- _shouldn't_ have to use that stupid step stool in his own home died the second Yaku got a good look at his boyfriend.

Kuroo's stupidly ecstatic grin could often get Yaku to overlook a lot of things. His amazingly cliched ideas of what a romantic set up was for their anniversary, the sappy send off speech he'd prepared when they'd retired from the club at Nekoma, even the entire week he'd spent trying to make up for accidentally trashing three weeks worth of homework Yaku had set aside thinking it was junk. He could overlook all of those easily, but this?

This was by far the worst one and so Yaku could not possibly be asked to overlook it.

Kuroo was a good looking guy, sometimes _too_ good Yaku would think when he'd catch others staring for too long, but not even he could successfully make the red and green monstrosity he was currently wearing look good. The offending clothing was a horrible green sweater with red trimming and a picture of an anatomically warped Santa somehow pouring milk up and over him directly into a glass that was balanced somehow perfectly on his butt. It was hands down the worst thing Yaku had ever had the misfortune of seeing.

"So," Kuroo smiled wide in anticipation. "What do you thi-"

"I'm staying over at Suga-kun's tonight." Yaku responded immediately.

"Yakkun!" Kuroo tried to call for Yaku but he wasn't having any of it. He just barely was able to catch his boyfriend before he was able to leave the kitchen. Kuroo buried his face into Yaku's hair, hugging him from behind. "Don't be like that babe, you know you love it."

"I hate it."

"'Kay but you love me!"

"Who knows why. You- stop!" Yaku tried to squirm out of Kuroo's strong grip but he didn't budge, only nuzzling closer. A tighter than comfortable squeeze made Yaku groan and Kuroo whine at the noise. "Get off me already! We still got a cake to make."

Yaku was finally able to get him to release by jabbing an elbow into Kuroo's stomach. The former captain doubled over, apparently he'd hit him a lot harder than he thought. A quick kiss on the head in apology was more than enough for him to jump back better than before.

"Yakkun don't leave me for Sugawara," Yaku couldn't help the small smile that formed at what sounded like the beginning to one of Kuroo's sappy statements. "Only I get to hear those cute noises you make." Ah. False alarm. Just for that Yaku flicked him in the exact same spot he just kissed.

Kuroo gaped at him, feigning hurt. Yaku only shrugged. "You deserved that."

"Excuse me? I have done nothing wrong ever."

" _Tetsuro..._ "

Kuroo straightened up into a stiff salute. "Yes sir."

Amazingly enough, even though they absolutely hated cooking and didn't have much of a talent for it, they two of them weren't half bad at baking. So long as they had a recipe to follow made by someone who actually knew what they were doing, of course. Until it came to the actual baking part of the mix.

"Where's the pan we're pouring this in again?"

Yaku nodded off to the side as he went back to mixing their nearly finished batter. "Right there. Where it's been this entire time."

It was not a baking pan. Kuroo picked up the small tray. "Yakkun this is a cupcake tray."

"I know. That was the closest thing we had. Why do we even have that anyways? Neither of us have ever used it."

"Until today?"

"Until today." Yaku did a few more quick stirs of the thick chocolate batter. "I think that's good enough. What does it say to do next?"

"Yaku, you do know that this thing only holds six cupcakes right?" He knocked once on the tray to emphasize his point. "There's no way that's going to last those guys five minutes."

He waved his free hand at him. "We'll just make some more then. Next step?"

"Ok but still, there can't be enough for everyone in that one batch of mix we made,"

"Testsu..." Yaku's grip on the bowl tightened.

"That'd be like telling Kenma he's only allowed to play one game for the rest of his life,"

"Testsuro..."

"Or like telling Bokuto to not try one of those all you can eat meat challenges-"

"Tetsuro- hey!" Yaku scowled at the satisfied look on Kuroo’s face as he popped the finger he'd sneaked into the batter into his mouth. The irritated flush to his face turned even brighter when Kuroo moaned exaggeratedly in delight at the taste. "I hope you get salmonella from that."

Kuroo tried to pull him into his arms but Yaku wasn't having any of it. He stepped further away, holding the bowl protectively to his chest. "Knock that off."

"What? It's good! Besides wouldn't we have to taste test it eventually anyways?" Yaku stared coldly at him. "I'm helping! And might I add, you can get salmonella from raw cookie dough, not cake batter. I would've thought you knew that, Yakkun." In the moment his boyfriend made a move to swat at him, Kuroo was quick to take advantage of the now unprotected state the bowl was in and stuck his finger into it again.

"Will you stop that! You're getting your dirty hands in something other people will be eating tomorrow!"

Kuroo waved him off, thick batter splatting on the counter. "I don't have germs! Besides it's not like I haven't already had my hands in it!" his eyes lit up suddenly.

Yaku stepped back wearily. "...What's with the face?"

Instead of answering Kuroo crept closer to his boyfriend who immediately took a step back to keep the distance between them. "Why're you backing up Mori-kun?"

Yaku became torn on whether to keep his eyes on him or look away from embarrassment. "I don't trust this."

"You don't trust me? I'm hurt Yakkun."

"Not right now with that look on your face I don't. What're you doing?" He eyed him suspiciously. Kuroo hadn't been known as the scheming captain for nothing after all, and while he may no longer be a captain the scheming part definitely still lingered.

"Nothing bad I promise! See?" he even made a big show of making an X over where his heart would be. "Would I ever make you do something bad babe?"

"Yes."

"Yaku..."

Yaku shook his head. "Nope. Nuh-uh, don't even try and deny that one. Just tell me what it is you're planning here."

Kuroo sighed but finally surrendered. "I just thought maybe you were mad because I stole the taste testing job from you. So me being the caring boyfriend that I am, thought I'd offer you a taste as well." Kuroo offered up his finger he'd dipped in the batter up to Yaku's mouth.

Yaku gave him an unimpressed look.

"Come on even if it could give you salmonella- which it can't, I'm pretty sure -I'd be right there besides you suffering."

Yaku snorted, unable to fight off an amused grin. "Well that sure convinced me. Don't ever become a salesman Kuroo, you'd be terrible at it."

"So is that a no to the taste test?"

_The worst he could do is just go in for a kiss instead… which isn't really a loss either._

Sighing, Yaku finally allowed his guard to drop and opened his mouth for it.

That was his first mistake.

Instead of sticking the batter-dipped finger into his mouth or even going ahead to kiss Yaku like he thought he would, Kuroo chose to boop him on the nose with it. Some of the batter began dripping down his face. Yaku tried hard to scowl at Kuroo but with the way he looked like he was just barely holding back from laughing at Yaku, it probably didn't look as threatening as he'd like.

 

"Kuroo..." Yaku's voice was calm but they both knew that was only a front. He could feel some of the batter land around his mouth and could only imagine how ridiculous he actually looked right then.

The former captain pointed at his own mouth. Clearly fighting, and not succeeding at all, to keep a crooked grin from forming. "Y-you got a little... right here."

"Thanks."

"Here let me just," before Yaku could make any move to stop him, Kuroo had leaned down and licked the drops of batter on the seam of his lips. He gasped in surprise, allowing Kuroo to slip his tongue into Yaku's mouth in a brief and sweet, both literally and figuratively, kiss. When he pulled back Kuroo's face was as red as Yaku's felt.

Yaku placed the bowl back onto the island, amazed in his own ability to not drop it during the entire exchange. He bit down on his lower lip, mouth still tingling from the kiss. It wasn't their first, not by a long shot, but it definitely felt like a first of some sort.

"Was that supposed to shut me up?" all of the previous pent up tension and anger was gone already but Kuroo didn't need to know that. Not that he was positive he didn't already. He also didn't need to know how lightheaded that kiss had left him feeling. Hopefully Kuroo didn't already know that either.

Kuroo wasn't looking at him. In fact, it looked like he was making a conscious effort _not_ to look, like it was impossible to face Yaku all of a sudden. He hid his face in his elbow, arm raised so that Yaku could only just see Kuroo's eyes that were determined to not make any contact. It wasn't a very effective disguise since his ears were now burning the same dark red that was probably still coloring his face.

"I- um," Kuroo tried to look down at Yaku but was only able to last a few seconds before looking away again. "I was just planning on messing with you but," he cleared his throat, voice scratchy. "I actually did mean to let you have a taste so that uh, that happened."

Now it was Yaku's turn to try not to laugh, only he was much worse at it and wasn't trying nearly as hard as Kuroo had. It took all of two seconds for him to break and Yaku was doubled over pointing and laughing at his thoroughly embarrassed boyfriend who had let his own guard drop to defend himself, face still ablaze.

"Ok I get it, you can stop laughing now!"

"N-no hold on. You- you mean to tell me you were trying to screw with me," Yaku paused for a fit of laughter. "ah-and you ended up backpedaling so hard that you slipped me some tongue to make up for it?" Kuroo's telling blush was enough for him to have to grab onto the edge of the island to keep his balance as Yaku dissolved into another bout of relentless laughter.

"I was trying to be smooth! You know, sweep you off your feet, make you swoon kind of thing." the sentiment sounded sweet sure, but the means was still ridiculous.

"Yeah how'd that work out for you? You look like a sunburnt tomato Tetsu!" Yaku was laughing so hard tears were welling up in his eyes and his stomach was beginning to hurt. It took Yaku a moment to realize that Kuroo had been quiet for a while and when he looked up after wiping unshed tears from his eyes, he was quickly embarrassed by what he saw.

Kuroo was staring at him. But it wasn't the angry 'are you finished yet?' stare or the mortified 'kill me already' stare Yaku might've expected to see. The way he was being stared at was how Kuroo often looked at Yaku when the libero usually didn't notice, with complete and unabashed adoration and awe. Way too sappy for Yaku to handle head on, but he wasn't a quitter so he wasn't about to look away first.

"What's with that face?" Yaku's laughter calmed down. "I got something on my fa- actually forget I said that." he wiped the rest of the batter off with the back of his hand, some of the previously fading blush returning.

Kuroo was still staring, somehow completely missing the chance to tease Yaku in retaliation. He whined needily. The sound sent a shiver up Yaku's spine. "Why you gotta do that Yaku?"

"Do what?"

"Call me Tetsu while doing that cute snorting laugh of yours. It's just not fair, that's playing dirty."

_Using that stupid pout while saying such embarrassing things is what's unfair! Damn you Kuroo!_

"And I don't snort." he said under his breath. Yaku's resolve was wearing thin and if Kuroo kept this overly honest act up, he wouldn't last much longer. They hadn't even put the cake in the oven yet!

Yaku reached past him and dragged the cupcake tin over to where he was. "We're not done here. C'mon, you sprayed this with the no-stick stuff right?" Kuroo didn't look completely snapped out of whatever sappy, lovey-dovey mood he was in but he still nodded dumbly to answer him. "Right... then I'll just pour this in and we can finally throw them in the oven and call it a night."

"Uh-huh..."

Pouring out the batter was a good enough distraction for the moment, but Yaku could still feel Kuroo's eyes staring besides him. He wanted to squirm under it but Yaku's stubbornness was not to be tested. The few spared glances he gives him are enough for Yaku to have the whisk in a death grip as he sharply scrapes the bowl's contents into the tin's cups.

"Kuroo if you keep staring at me like that I'm gonna put _you_ in the oven." Yaku finally snapped. He stared Kuroo down, daring him to respond.

"Aw, I'm just admiring the man I love." he didn't miss the teasing lilt in his voice. At least it wasn't the sappy tone from before. "anyway, even if you did shove me in there it wouldn’t be anything compared to my burning love for yo-!"

Yaku smiled, a little glad that his boyfriend was back to normal. "Yeah, yeah, be quiet."

He slid the tray inside the pre-heated oven then turned back to Kuroo.

"So," Yaku took a step forwards so there was hardly any space between them, "we've got thirty five minutes. What now, captain?"

Kuroo blinked in surprise. "Oh so it's captain now?"

Yaku shrugged. He patted Kuroo on the back as he walked around him to their living room. "Just thought I'd help you get a little bit of your pride back that's all." halfway out of sight, Yaku called back, "You coming?"

Kuroo didn't hesitate to scramble after him, nearly knocking some of the mess they'd made onto the floor in the process.

Forty two minutes and six somewhat charred cupcakes later, they had to try again with their leftover batter. Still, it _was_ better than store bought.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally whats getting me to link my tumblr/twitter to my ao3 so feel free to talk to me there  
> aiicheerios on tumblr  
> shoutybot on twitter (bc whats a consistent username what)  
> on my tumblr theres a full size version of the art if you wanna check that out but anyways i hope you liked it and thanks for reading!
> 
> edit: i forgot to add kuroos sweater oops  
> https://3n7ait277f2vn0ctn1kz13m1-wpengine.netdna-ssl.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/ugly-christmas-sweater-break-the-internet-1046x700.jpg


End file.
